


What Happens Now?

by Wonderdogfrog



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Gotham - Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Blood, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, farther-son relationship, slightly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderdogfrog/pseuds/Wonderdogfrog
Summary: It had been a week since Jerome's night of chaos. Things were slowly getting back to normal for the citizens of Gotham and for the GCPD, the same could not be said for the residents of Wayne Manor.





	What Happens Now?

It had been a week since Jerome's night of chaos. Things were slowly getting back to normal for the citizens of Gotham and for the GCPD, the same could not be said for the residents of Wayne Manor.

The whole night had shaken both Alfred and Bruce beyond the breaking point, yet neither wanted to admit to the horrible feeling of dread and “what if”s. Neither liked to think about how the events of that night could have ended, Alfred could have died, Bruce could have died, or worse. The thought of either one of them dying provoked nightmares for the younger.

Bruce would wake up from horrifying and graphic nightmares that showed Alfred being killed by Jerome's minions or himself dying from that canon or Jerome just straight up slitting his throat. The horrid images kept the poor child awake and he would try to stay up as much as possible to avoid said imagines. 

Then there was one night when the young billionaire was awake obviously from not wanting to face those terrible images that awaited him once he did fall asleep. Bruce did everything in it power to stay awake, the past week had been stressful with Alfred continuing to train him and the fight with Selina and trying to forget everything Jerome put him through. It was difficult. Bruce sat at the desk in his room, thinking to himself about the events that seemed to cause him trouble. It was late. Bruce knew this, he looked at the clock on his night stand. It was a quarter past two am and he knew he should probably get to bed before Alfred figures out he's still up.

With dread sinking in he slowly got up from his desk and made his way to his bed. He settled in the large bed, bundling up in the blankets hoping they would provide some sort of comfort. Bruce then reached over the nightstand to turn off the lamp that had filled the room with soft warm light. 

Now, completely covered in dark, Bruce struggled to find sleep. He was up for about another half hour before actually getting to sleep, then everything went wrong. 

 

***

  
Bruce woke up but he wasn't in his room anymore. He was back in the house of mirrors. Everywhere he looked he saw himself in the same smudged makeup and black turtleneck. Then he heard the same heart stopping laugh that could only belong to one person.

Jerome Valeska.

He turned to see the taller man behind him, gun in hand aimed directly at Bruce's chest. Bruce couldn't even find a word to say before he heard the gun fire. The sound echoed in the room and Bruce's ears were ringing. He felt a pain shoot through his body and he collapsed, holding his now bloodied chest. From where Jerome shot him he would have figured he'd be dead by now, but he wasn't.

Bruce sat cradled on the floor of the house of mirrors, in pain and trembling with fear. He hear Jerome's footsteps advance towards him. He tried to moved away but he was met by a sharp kick to his head. Bruce fell over and saw the silhouette of the maniac in front of him.

Before Bruce pled or beg of anything from Jerome he heard another gun shot, this time he felt pain in his shoulder. Bruce couldn't hold back a yelp that escaped his mouth, he was surprised he could actually let out any sound at all. His head felt heavy and his vision was blurry. He soon felt Jerome grab him by his collar and pull him up to his eye level. 

“You're honestly so pathetic, you know that right?” The ginger let out his signature laughter as he tightened his grip on Bruce.

“You want to believe that Gotham has good people, but guess what Brucie” now Jerome was talking right in his ear “it doesn't.” 

Bruce looked down, he was on the verge of tears, from pain, anger, and fear. At this point he knew he would end up dead so just let them spill. He was scared. Yet at the same time relived. He would be able to see Alfred again and his parents, he could be with them once more. He was relieved of the weight that had been on him since his parents died, he could finally seem them again. He would be able to see Alfred and hug him and tell him what a good friend and guardian he had been. He began to smile a bit as hot tear ran down his cheeks. For the first time in what seemed like forever he felt happy. 

“You're smiling when you're about to die?” Jerome hit Bruce in the head with the end of the gun. Bruce could taste the blood that was pooling in his mouth. Jerome grinned and pressed the gun to Bruce's forehead.

“You're really fucked up, you know that right?” 

Bruce felt the cold metal against his head, he heard only a little of what Jerome was saying since the ringing came back. Then he heard a gun shot and saw a flash of white light.

  
***

  
Bruce then woke up in a cold sweat. His heart felt like it would explode with how fast it was beating. He let his hands travel all over himself to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. With a heavy sigh Bruce looked at the alarm clock beside his bed. It was almost eleven. He wondered why Alfred let him sleep in so late, today was supposed to be one of their training days. He didn't get to think about it much before he heard a knock at his door. 

Hesitantly he let out a weak “Come in.”

Alfred opened the door and popped his head in with a tired smile, he looked tired as well. He fully let himself in and he had a tray with breakfast on in, it wasn't much but it was exactly what Bruce wanted. On the tray was a small plate of scrambled eggs, two pieces of toast with jam spread on them, a small cup of orange juice and coffee which Bruce could only assume was for Alfred. 

“Morning sunshine” Alfred said in a soft voice, he placed the tray of food in Bruce's lap.

The older man then pulled up a chair next to Bruce and eyed him.

“ I was thinking we could skip training today, I figured it would be best since I've been pushing it lately.” Bruce looked at Alfred while he ate and nodded. He wouldn't deny that he was hungry but after that dream he wasn't sure how much he could stomach.

He noticed Alfred was studying him then the butler spoke.

“What were you dreaming about?” He asked as he scooted his chair closer to Bruce and took the coffee from the tray. 

“It was nothing, just that night at the boardwalk with Jerome.” He trailed off, remembering how Jerome called him pathetic.

He was, he really was, then Bruce felt the tears that were threatening to spill, he couldn't, not now in front of Alfred. He wanted to be strong. But his emotions got to him, the tears ran down his face and wouldn't stop. He did his best to hold back sobs and stop from trembling but it was useless, he has bottled it up for so long he had to let it out. It wasn't even just from that night with Jerome, it was everything. His parents murder, the corruption of his company, the Court of Owls, Selina, almost losing Alfred multiple time because of him, everything.

He couldn't hide it anymore, he didn't want to hide it anymore, all the emotional trauma that had found its way into Bruce's life had caught up to him. 

“I am pathetic” Bruce whispered to himself, he tried to hide his tear in his hands but it was too late, Alfred had seen them. The young Wayne didn't even notice that the tray was gone, removed by Alfred and placed on the desk, then Bruce felt something wrap around him.

Alfred had moved to sit next to Bruce and had the child in an embrace. He was shushing the boy and rubbing small circles in his back. 

“You are not pathetic my boy” Alfred held the boy close and rocked him slightly. Bruce welcome the embrace by returning it and letting everything out. 

“I hate feeling like this, I don't want to feel like this.” Bruce said with a shaken and weak voice

“I know, I know” the butler said in a low voice, trying to comfort the young boy. 

“I just, I want mom and dad back, I didn't want any of this” Bruce sat up a bit, escaping Alfred’s embrace just a little bit to push loose hair out of his face.

“I didn’t want this to happen, I wish these feeling would just stop, I want to see my parents again” The young billionaire felt pain and sorrow fill his chest.

“I want this to be over already.” He said with a shaky sigh

“I know it hurts, I do” Alfred began, pulling Bruce closer “I miss your parents too, they were good people who didn't deserve this and most certainly you didn't deserve this either but we will get through this”

Alfred placed his hands on Bruce's shoulders to look at him properly. Bruce's eyes were bloodshot and puff.

“I promise you this Bruce, we may be going through some hard time right now, and I most certainly believe this is harder for you but I swear we will get through this.” He said with a soft smile “I'll be right here and we can figure out what to do together, however it may take some time before we can both heal properly, do you understand my son?” 

“Yes Alfred, I understand” Bruce said in an unnervingly quiet voice, he looked so tired and worn out. 

“So,” Bruce continued “what happens now?” 

“We do our best to move forward.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry I haven't updated my previous fic!!! Life happened but I should update it soon but I lost inspiration so I'll wait, don't worry I'm not abandoning it yet!   
> Anyway enjoy this slightly angsty fic I guess??   
> I had this idea and just thought I should keep you guys updated since I haven't posted in like a month?? Anyway I hope you enjoyed   
> Ignore and forgive any spelling mistakes please, I didn't have time to go over this   
> Leave a comment to tell me how I did and leave some kudos if you enjoyed <3


End file.
